


Live for the vape sesh

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Vaping, dragon dildo, shit fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: JJ and Katie find acceptance in each other. Also they vape





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, all rights to creators of Skins, etc. Title is from One Year Stand's masterpiece "the fuckboy song" listen to it here they're v talented. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scJUJz_JVRg

Katie Fitch was upset. Upset because Emily was off doing drugs with Effy and Cook. Katie wished Emily wouldn't do those drugs. She did not like it one bit.   
Then JJ came over to her house, and she said "what the fuck are you doing here"  
"idk wanna vape"  
"wtf no vaping is for losers" Katie said but she couldn't hide her arousal.   
"U SUUUUUUUUre?"  
"Yes."  
JJ sighed. "Well, that's a shame. I #liveforthevapesesh.  
Katie gasped and JJ grinned.   
"Now u wanna?"  
"FINE" Katie exclaimed happily with joy, and they vaped. It was so fun and eventually Katie couldn't hide her true feelings.   
"JJ i'm in love with you."  
"omg really same"  
"Good"  
They embraced, Katie so happy she had found her soulmate, and then JJ pulled something out of his bag and Katie gasped.   
It was a...  
dragon dildo.   
Tears filled Katie's eyes as she took off her shoes. And well, what happened next is their business only.


End file.
